It Didn't Have to Happen
by Queen Banh Bao
Summary: That man really was a coward. He wanted to die yet couldn't bring a sword to himself. So King Il called upon his unsuspecting nephew to kill him.


It Didn't Have to Happen

It was three months before Yona's 16th birthday, King Il had invited him to the palace for a reason he did not know. Soo- Won pushed the doors to his Uncle's room and walked in.

King Il was sitting at a desk reading a book. Upon hearing his nephew's arrival he lay the book down and smiled. "Hello, Soo-Won."

"Hello uncle,"Soo-Won smiled back,"What did you want me here for?"

The king's smile faded,"Soo-Won I am sure that you are already aware that Kouka is not as prosperous as it used to be when my father ruled. Are you not aware?"

"I am aware of that uncle," Soo-Won replied.

"I know this is sudden, but I wish for you to bring death upon me." Il said looking into his nephew's eyes.

"W-what?!" Soo-Won asked skeptically,"If you don't want the throne, all you have to do is step down! And why have me kill you anyway?!"

"I want you to do it because you would be the most willing to do it." The king answered.

"And why is that?"

"First, do not kill me until Yona's birthday. Second of all, I can not live with myself anymore.I know you'd be willing to do it because I killed your father."

"Th-that's not true. Father died in an accident," His voice full of disbelief.

Il's voice grew stern,"It is the truth, on Yona's birthday kill me. Please. And you will not tell anyone that it is my decision to die."

Soo-Won was growing more hysterical every time a word dared to slip from his uncle's mouth,"No! I'm not doing that! You're just crazy! Father died in an accident, and that's that."

"Soo-Won!" The king yelled,"I am not lying. I killed your father with his very own sword, and that is the truth!"

Soo-Won finally lost it and gave in to believing his uncle. He angrily yelled,"Fine! I'll kill you, you fool! And you can die for your crimes!" Soo-Won slammed the doors open and stomped out. Then he grew calm, pretended like the conversation never happened, and went off to see Hak and Yona.

It was the night of Yona's birthday, and Soo-Won had snuck away from his room and slipped into his uncle's room.

King Il was asleep on his desk. Soo-Won knew it would've been easier to just kill him there and be done with it. However it just felt cruel and brutal to do so. Soo-Won shook Il's shoulders and the king woke up after a few seconds of shaking.

"Ah, hello Soo-Won," the king greeted.

"Don't say that so nonchalantly, you know I'm about to kill you," Soo-Won said grimly.

Il heaved himself up and stood on his feet,"Well, do it and get it over with."

Soo-Won leaned his sword back and had thrust it forward, but stopped halfway. Why can't I move my hands forward? Soo-Won thought while he stood there petrified, I've finally wanted to kill this man, but now... Why can't I do it?!

"Soo-Won, strike me down now."

Soo-Won tried again. He lifted the sword high above his head and would've decapitated the king if he hadn't lowered the blade. The thought of killing his uncle was so unbearable that Soo-Won didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face.

"I said, strike me down now," Il repeated.

"I can't," Soo-Won said through gritted teeth so he wouldn't start crying even more.

Il could now hear the distress in his nephew's voice. He decided to make a softer offer,"Soo-Won, how about this. End my life, let it be my final request as king."

Soo-Won looked up and wiped the tears from his face, and said in a shaky voice,"Fine. I know for sure that I will finish the job."

Soo-Won stood up. He closed his eyes, and without hesitation he plunged the sword through Il's stomach.

Soo-Won felt something splatter on his cheek. Sure enough, it was blood. The blood of the king.

Soo-Won turned around and jerked the sword out of Il's stomach and the man fell to the ground.

It was only then that he noticed Yona watching. Only seeing the murder scene. It didn't matter what reason, but to Yona, Soo-Won would always be the man who killed her father.

 **I'm sorry for making such a bad story.**

 **But on another note check out the forum for AnY I made! It's called,"Akatsuki no Yona- Five Tribes of Kouka."**


End file.
